prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
CMLL Super Viernes (August 15, 2014)
|venue = Arena México |city = Mexico City, Mexico |attendance = |lastevent = Super Viernes August 8, 2014 |nextevent = Super Viernes August 22, 2014 }} The August 15, 2014 ''Super Viernes'' professional wrestling show hosted the beginning of Mexican wrestling promotion Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL)'s annual Universal Championship tournament, a tradition dating back to 2009. The tournament featured 16 CMLL champions with two qualifying rounds of eight to determine who would move on to the finals. Each qualifying block consisted of seven one-fall singles matches in an elimination match format to determine a finalist. For these types of tournaments CMLL usually starts out with an eight-man Battle Royal, booked to give a senese of randomness in the first round pairs. The Battle Royal determines the order with the first two wrestlers eliminating facing off in the first match of the first round, the third and fourth man eliminated would face off in the second match, the fifth and sixth man eliminated would face off in the third match and the remaining two wrestlers, the winners of the Battle Royal, would face off in the fourth and final first round match of the night. The tournament itself took up eight of the thirteen matches on the show and ended with La Sombra pinning Shocker to advance to the tournament finals two weeks later. The main event of the August 15 show was the first in ring meeting of Atlantis and Último Guerrero after they finally got approval to both put their masks on the line in a Lucha de Apuestas or bet match that would be the main event of the CMLL 81st Anniversary Show. The match would be the culmination of a long running storyline rivalry between the two with the August 15 match service to further the tension between the two. Atlantis teamed up with Diamante Azul and Marco Corleone to face and defeated Guerrero and his Los Guerreros Laguneros team that also included Gran Guerrero and Niebla Roja, two falls to one. Block A Champions Results ; ; *Pegasso and Star, Jr. defeated Disturbio and Guerrero Negro, Jr. in a Tag team best-two-out-of-three falls match *Cachorro, Dragon Lee and Tritón defeated Boby Zavala, Skándalo and Virus 2-0 in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match *Barbaro Cavernario, Hombre sin Nombre and Vangelis defeated Ángel de Oro, Rey Cometa and Stuka, Jr. 2-1 in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match *Dragón Rojo, Jr., Máscara Dorada and Volador Jr. defeated Ephesto, Pólvora and Rey Bucanero 2-1 in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match *Mephisto and Negro Casas defeated Euforia, El Felino, Rey Escorpión, Shocker, La Sombra and El Terrible in a Universal Championship Block A seeding Battle Royal *Euforia defeated El Terrible in a 2014 Universal Championship tournament first round match *Shocker defeated El Felino in a 2014 Universal Championship tournament first round match *La Sombra defeated Rey Escorpión in a 2014 Universal Championship tournament first round match *Negro Casas defeated Mephisto in a 2014 Universal Championship tournament first round match *Shocker defeated Euforia in a 2014 Universal Championship tournament quarterfinal match *La Sombra defeated Negro Casas in a 2014 Universal Championship tournament quarterfinal match *La Sombra defeated Shocker in a 2014 Universal Championship tournament semi-final match *Atlantis, Diamante Azul and Marco Corleone defeated Los Guerreros Laguneros (Gran Guerrero, Niebla Roja and Último Guerrero) by DQ 2-1 in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match Universal Tournament Block A External links * Results Category:2014 events